RetailTherapy
by illuminatingthesoul
Summary: A few days of shopping with our favourite coppers is nothing if not interesting.
1. Girl's Day

More recap time! Sam and Andy's wedding is a little under a year away, Megan and Dov live together (her Mom just died), Gail is six months along and Chris is super excited. Traci and Jerry have just decided that they want to live together, and Dex is going to jail cause he's a creep.

Here, we have our three rookies going dress shopping for the divisions Christmas party and for Andy's wedding. Oh, the things that will ensue. Review, and enjoy!

* * *

Girl's Day

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead. Which old witch, the wicked witch!" Traci hummed as she waited for Andy on the front steps of Sam's old place. "Damnit, Leo. Now I'm gonna be singing the songs of Oz all day." She breathed out and her breath quickly crystallized, forming a smoky pattern in front of her. "Come on, Andy." She rubbed her hands together.

After a few more gruelling minutes out in the icy morning, Traci grinned as she saw Sam's truck pulling around the corner.

"Yes!" She jogged down the stairs, smiling and waving to her friend as she parked at the curb.

"Come on, come on!" Andy was laughing from her seat behind the wheel, beckoning Traci to hurry. She threw open the door and jumped into her seat, smiling.

"How are you?" Traci smiled at her positively glowing friend.

"I'm great! And I'll tell you why, after you fill me in on what the hell happened? You should be knocking back shots and beating the hell out of a punching bag, not shopping." Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I've had a little help." She grinned. "So, tell me. What's new?"

"Well," Andy smiled widely, "no big deal, but Sam agreed to a destination wedding." She started out calm but ended up shrieking the good news.

"He did _what_? That's amazing, Andy! Ah, I'm so excited!" Traci clapped. "Wait, assuming I'm…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you're coming, you're my Maid of Honour!" Andy giggled. "Oh my God, Traci. I can't even, I don't even." Andy shook her head. "I'm getting married!" She turned to Traci and whispered excitedly.

"I know! It's so exciting." Traci laughed. "Okay, we sound like school girls. Time to go shopping!" Andy agreed and threw the truck in gear. "So, I think we should get our party dresses out of the way, then hit up the Bridal Suite uptown. Yeah?" Traci asked her friend, putting up her hair.

"Sounds perfect." Andy nodded, but then she held up one finger and paused. "We should call Gail, shouldn't we? And what about Megan? I know that Gail has zero maternity wear, and let's just face it, Megan is great." She suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea. I'll call." Traci flipped open her phone and dialled Gail.

"Gail, you in for Christmas party slash wedding dress shopping?" She asked the blonde.

"Can we get food?" Was all Gail said in return.

"I don't see why not. We'll be there in," she leaned forward to check the clock. "Fifteen minutes." She snapped her phone shut. "This will be interesting." She laughed, before calling Megan as well.

"Hey, Megan, it's Traci. What are you up to today?" Andy looked on as Traci chatted with the other woman. "Alright, don't worry about it! You are gonna be at the party though, right? Oh, good! We'll see you soon!" Traci hung up.

"What's the word?" Andy asked, stopping at a red light.

"They're at Milagro's in London." Traci smiled. "Apparently, they woke up this morning and Dov felt like road tripping somewhere."

"So they drove two hours to London?" Andy smiled. "That is so sweet. I'm so glad that they're happy together."

"Oh, I know. Crazy, isn't it? How they got into it so fast, but they're taking it so slow, really." Traci smiled. "They're inseperable."

"It's adorable. I've never seen Dov so, devoted." She shrugged.

"I feel like he's my child, bringing home a girl for the first time." Traci sighed.

"You know, that's exactly it. Our little Dov's growing up." The two girls sighed dramatically, before bursting into a fit of giggles. The rest of the ride to Gail's was full of pointless chatter. They really did need this girl's day.

"Oh lord, fatty needs new pants." Gail groaned as she clambered into the passenger seat, next to Traci who was now in the middle.

"Gail, you are huge!" Andy didn't know how else to say it. "Huge, in a good way, I mean. Glowing." She reached over and touched her belly, biting her lip. Gail placed her hand over Andy's and stopped her.

"What's on your mind, buttercup?" She raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen your trademark lip nibble for weeks now, what's going on?"

"Sam said he wants to have kids." She said meekly, smiling a little.

"He said what?" Traci held up her hand, silencing any other talk.

"Yeah, after Dawn. He said that it doesn't matter when, although the sooner the better, but he wants kids. With me." She blushed. "I haven't told anyone. It feels so weird saying it!"

"What is it with our men and wanting kids?" Gail broke through the sweet mood. "Chris said he would raise our baby himself if I didn't want it, Sam wants kids with you, Jerry's taken Leo under his wing, what is this?" She threw her hands in the air. "I thought it was only women that wanted kids."

"I guess we're just that awesome." Traci sighed. "Darn it, hey?" The three girls laughed.

"So, Eaton Centre, then the Bridal Suite on Steeles?" Andy asked, her eyes not leaving the road.

"Sounds good, yep." Gail nodded at Traci's approval.

About a half hour had passed by the time they'd reached Eaton Centre after a stop at McDonald's. Gail smiled sheepishly when she suggested the restaurant but hey, she was very pregnant.

"Banana Republic?" Andy asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"First, first we _have _to go to that Guess by Marciano place. I was talking to this woman that came into the station a while ago when I was on desk, and it was all she could talk about. We should at least check it out." Gail added, opening the passenger door.

"Sure, sure." They concurred.

Purely by order of occurrence, they happened upon Gail's store first. They hadn't been browsing the racks for more than ten minutes when Gail appeared next to her two friends with wide, questioning eyes.

"Gail, what? Did your water break?" Andy spun on her heels to face her friend, drawing the attention of bystanders.

"No, no!" Gail laughed. "Nothing like that." She waved away worried eyes. "It's just, I'm like nearly six months along. What do pregnant ladies wear to parties?" She raised her eyebrows, before a look of panic settled over her. "Oh my God, I look like a hippo. Dresses don't look good on hippos."

"Gail! Relax, relax." Traci jumped to her side. "Have you met us? We'll find you something."

"I have an idea." Andy said from the other side of the rack. "Let's do one of those eighties montages."

"Dude, yes!" Traci smiled. "We won't really have music… but we can make this work." Andy joined Traci in front of Gail and narrowed her eyes.

"I think we can go anywhere with the colour. Knee length or longer, sweetheart or deep V-neck." She looked to Traci. "Yeah?"

"Sounds good." She nodded at her, before turning and taking off in different directions.

"Wait, wait!" Gail called out, but saw no results as her two friends zipped around the store at seemingly impossible speeds, scanning racks and pulling everything from neutral sheaths to vibrant gowns. She stood helplessly, a goofy smile on her face as no more than three minutes later the two girls reappeared in front of her, looking a little dishevelled but quite pleased.

"Try this one first!" Traci shrieked.

"Okay, hold on. We need to do some preliminary investigating here." Gail said dramatically. She lifted up a short blue and purple dress in Andy's hand. "No. Too short. Anything shorter than knee length is out the window. And into a paper shredder. Short things are a no no for preggos." Andy burst out laughing.

"Yes ma'am. So, none of these either?" She held up a few more admittedly beautiful but short dresses.

"Woman! It is winter! I'd freeze in that, little Abby would have a conniption." Gail laughed, before her eyes settled on a long, one shouldered maxi dress in Traci's arms. "Oh my lord, what is that?"

"Do you hate it?" Traci asked with mock concern.

"It's only the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen?" She shrieked in disbelief. "Give me." She took the hanger. "Must try on." And with that, she hurried off to the dressing room.

Unbeknownst to Andy and Traci, a pregnant woman trying on clothes often took a lot longer than someone that wasn't with child. After ten minutes in the chairs meant for patient husbands, they were starting to get antsy.

"Gail, come on." Traci groaned. She was rewarded by the changing room door finally swinging open revealing a teary eyed Gail in the stunning red dress. "What's wrong, lady?" Traci got up and stood next to her, looking at her through the mirror.

"I know that I'm pregnant, but holy shit I am so pregnant." She laughed, sniffing and patting her eyes dry.

"You look amazing in that, Gail!" Andy chirped from her other side.

"I'm gonna be a Mom?" She questioned herself, not looking for an answer in fact but an answer regarding her readiness. "Whoa. But this is a cute dress, isn't it?" Her hormones checked back in place.

Andy and Traci exchanged bewildered looks but in the end, let the subject float away.

"I love it. Honestly, it looks amazing. I love how the strap falls into like, a ribbon here." Andy played with the red material.

"I think this is it." Gail nodded, satisfied.

"I think you're right." Traci smiled. "To the cash register!"

Finding dresses for the other two girls only took a few minutes, much to their relief. All Andy could think about was her wedding dress, and all Gail could think about was food.

Andy, with a short, structured blue dress with pleating and a defined waist, and Traci, with a grey and silver racer back dress with embellishments around the neckline; they were all feeling good about the impending Christmas party.

"Okay." Andy began once they were all back in the truck. "Are you guys still okay with going to the bridal salon?" She gave her best puppy dog face.

"Of course, lady. Drive!" Gail smiled, rubbing her stomach. "You make it hard for me to find cute clothes." She whispered to her baby.

Traci just laughed as she fiddled with the radio, trying to find a suitable song.

"I still can't believe I'm getting _married._" Andy shook her head.

"Nervous?" Traci asked, her eyes not leaving the buttons she was pressing.

"In shock." Andy laughed.

"Why?" Gail asked, relaxing into her seat.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I've always been the girl that your parents would warn you about. I made so many bad choices, I didn't know how to have a proper relationship with anyone, not even my family."

"Honey, people change. I don't see that in you at all." Traci sat up and looked at her.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're throwing yourself into something head first, without weighing consequences or possibilities?" Her words hung in the air.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Traci asked with wide eyes.

"No! No, it's not that. It's just," she sighed, "everyone has left me. Either in mind or in body, I lose everyone. Do you know how many marriages end in divorce? Almost all of them. I don't think that I could have everything, lose it all and then recover." Andy refused to look at her friends.

"Listen to me; we are on the way to buy your _wedding dress._ If you're having second thoughts, we need to turn around and go talk to Sam." Gail was not about to let her friend walk out on the best thing that could've happened to her.

Silence.

"Andy, you know what you said earlier? About throwing yourself into something, not knowing what's going to happen, that stuff?" Traci put her hand on Andy's forearm, prompting a curt nod as she sniffed back tears.

"You dove into this with Sam because you trusted that no matter what happens, no matter the consequences, he would be there with you and you would be happy. You can't let possibilities get in the way of your happiness, especially when that man loves you so much." She said quietly. "You are happy with him. And he is not going to leave you. You aren't fourteen anymore, Andy. You're a grown woman who's found something worth holding onto. You threw yourself into this because you love him. Love will keep you and your marriage, and your life together."

"I do trust him." She nodded. "And I love him more than anything in the world a million times over." She turned to them with another problem in her head. "What if he stops loving me?"

"None of this!" Traci pointed her finger at Andy.

"That will never happen. He told Chris that he loved you. _Chris_! He hates Chris!" Gail added. "Don't be scared of this, Andy. There's nothing to be afraid of." Her voice softened. "There was never any question about whether you two loved each other, especially not about whether he loved you."

Andy nodded, and that's when Traci caught on.

"Okay, hold up. What's really wrong?" She raised an eyebrow. Andy looked at her with wide eyes, cursing her failed attempt at acting. Something was definitely bothering her, but it never had anything to do with marrying Sam. She pulled over, before crumpling against the steering wheel.

"I love him so much it hurts me, and I'm so scared that I'm going to disappoint him." She cried.

"What? What? Why would you disappoint him?" Traci wrapped her arms around Andy.

"He wants to have kids so badly, and I love him so much, I want to make him happy. But I'm scared that I won't be a good Mom." She rested her forehead against the steering wheel, still sobbing. "What if I'm just like my Mom? What if I don't love them? What if I can't take care of them?"

"Andrea! Stop that!" Gail took off her seatbelt and scooted a little closer. "Look, fatty can't get in on this group hug, so you need to listen to me." Andy looked up. "Your mother loved you more than anything in the world. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. Trust me, I know."

"And you will have no trouble taking care of them, Andy. You are one of the most maternal people I know already, just look at us. All of us. We come to you when we need help, because we know that you'll take care of us. If you treat your kids half as good as you treat Dov, they would be spoiled." Traci confirmed what Gail was saying.

"Look, Andy. If you can't trust yourself, trust us. Trust the guys, and Sam, and Frank and Jerry. We all know what you're capable of, and what you deserve. You deserve, and you would have no problem taking care of a healthy, happy family with the man that you love." The blonde woman touched Andy's knee, her voice delicate and her words heavy with truth.

"It's just scary, giving yourself to someone like this and telling them that you'll be enough, telling yourself that you'll be enough; when you really have no idea." She sighed, placing her hand on Gail's.

"It's not supposed to be easy. You think it was easy for me, moving in with Jerry? We confirmed with Leo this morning, and I'm terrified. But the fact is, I love my little boy and I love that man, and I know that I'll be happy there. The same applies to you and Sam. I bet he's freaking out right now, about everything." Traci cooed.

"After Sarah died, he asked me 'what happened, Andy?' And I said 'we lost'. We were lying on his bed and going over what happened, and I was crying so hard and so was he. He just looked down at me and said 'although I'd take it all back in a second, I'm glad that I lost with you'." She wiped her eyes. "I think that was when I realized I wanted to marry him. Because I feel the same way. We could be living on the streets, with no money, no friends, no family, no nothing. I realized that as long as I have him, it'll be okay. Losing with him is better than winning without him." She smiled through the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Turn the truck back on, girl." Traci smiled at her friend. "You kids are gonna be fine."

* * *

By the way, the dresses I described are inspired by some that I worked with a few months back. I'm not sure if links work on here, but I'll give it a shot.

Traci's dress: www[dot]mexx[dot]ca/women/dresses/shes_got_the_look_11/

Andy's dress: armaniexchange[dot]com/product/womens/dresses%7Cskirts/pleated+cross+front+dress[DOT]do?asc=&sortby=&size=&imageName=2203.11045.5608.510

Gail's Dress: guessbymarciano[dot]guess[dot]ca/Catalog/View/Apparel/Dresses/Maxi/Evanna%20Dress/P04K2300000

That is gonna be one hell of a Christmas party!


	2. Champagne, Anyone?

Here is number two! This fic isn't quite finished yet. Probably one or two more chapters, but with a little twist. Thank you all for your fantastic reviews!

* * *

Champagne, Anyone?

"Turn here. Turn here. Slow down!" Traci shrieked. "You were supposed to turn there." She raised an eyebrow at Andy as they drove past Steeles.

"Don't hate, appreciate." She said with mock seriousness.

"Oh that was cute." Gail laughed.

"Whatever! I'll just turn around. I hope they have food in there, I'm getting hungry." Andy said quietly, preoccupied with the road.

"You're gonna make such a good pregnant chick." Gail ran her hand through her hair, wincing as she felt another kick against her stomach.

"What kind of dresses do you wear for destination weddings?" Andy mused aloud. "Something long and Grecian, right?"

"I think so, something like that. Something pretty minimal that compliments the setting." Traci nodded. "Where are you thinking, anyways?"

"Please, please say the Caribbean. Mama needs to relax." Gail said, head back and eyes closed.

"We were thinking Riviera Maya. There's this gorgeous resort that Sam's been to before, he says I'd love it. The Zoetry Paraiso De La Bonita. Or something like that." Andy laughed. "I've still got to like, look around, but it sounds pretty promising."

"That would be wonderful." Gail sighed. "You two are so lucky, that Sam's like loaded. Even if he wasn't, he'd still take you there." She laughed.

"How many people are coming?" Traci asked, looking for a parking spot.

"I'm not sure, but I want it to be small. You," she pointed at Traci, "you," then to Gail, "Chris, Dov, Megan, Jerry, Frank, Noelle, probably Oliver and his family, my Dad, maybe Sam's parents, if he lets me invite them. I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe some of Sam's UC buddies, if they can get away. If any of us can get away."

"Well, we're four on four off. So it would have to be a short trip, but we could do it." Traci smiled. "Wait, Sam's parents, if he lets you?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's the one thing he's kind of touchy about. His Mom. He doesn't even talk about his Dad." She furrowed her brow. "Don't know why, it's just the way it is."

"Have you met them before?" Gail asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I talked to his Mom on the phone before, for like five minutes. I don't think they're very close, she didn't know that we were together." Andy said, confused.

"That's strange. But hey, so is Sam." The blonde woman shrugged as Andy parked the truck and the three hopped out, before walking the block in between them and the Bridal Suite. As soon as Traci opened the door for her friends, she felt Andy tense up against her.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just… reality." She smiled. "Time for dresses!" She shook off her anxiety and skipped into the room.

"Good morning, ladies!" A stunning red head called from behind the counter. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Technically, no. But I called in earlier, I think I actually talked to you." Andy began, but the woman finished for her.

"Oh, Andy! Yes, of course. Come right in, let's get you some drinks and we can get started." She led the three women to a small nook with sofa, and two chairs. "Please, take a seat. Are you two good with champagne?" Andy and Traci nodded gratefully. "And what can I get for you, mommy-to-be?" Gail grinned.

"How about, some ginger ale, or something. Surprise me." She smiled.

"Sounds great, I'll be right back." The woman smiled at them and hurried off, her high heels clicking all the way down the hall.

"She was very cheery. I like it." Traci decided as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Did you see anything you liked, coming in here?" Gail asked Andy, who nodded frantically.

"Oh my lord, Gail. I want everything in here!" She pursed her lips. "Decisions, decisions." Less than a minute later, the woman reappeared with a tray of glasses in one hand, and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself earlier." She smiled sheepishly as she handed out drinks and then took a seat in the empty chair. "My name is Melody, and I will be assisting you in this insane, stressful, dress finding process." She smiled. "So, we have Andy," she reached out and shook her hand.

"Traci," Traci filled in as she shook Melody's hand.

"And fatty." Gail smiled politely, while Andy lost her mind laughing.

"You need to stop calling yourself fatty, you're going to make the baby feel bad about herself." She said through gasps for air. "Her name is Gail."

"Well, Gail. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Melody was all smiles.

"Six months." Gail said, folding her hands over her belly. "Six very active months." Another kick.

"You're so lucky, I bet your husband is just ecstatic!" Melody grinned. "You're positively glowing!" '_Fiancé!_' Gail sighed inwardly.

"Oh, psh-aw." Gail waved her hand. "I do what I can." Giggles erupted throughout the group, before Melody turned to Andy.

"So, gorgeous. What are you looking for in a wedding dress?" She folded her hands in her lap, only complimenting her impeccable posture.

"Well, we're having a destination wedding in Riviera Maya. So, I want something that has that, earthy, beachy, effortless feel. Nothing too expensive, under five grand." Andy explained. "Definitely white, maybe some embroidery or embellishment, but no lace. None at all. Ever." She nodded her head, making herself very clear.

"Alright, that sounds good. I think I know just the dress for you. If you ladies will just come with me, I can set you up in a room so we can do viewings." Melody stood and led the three women through the lobby and down another hallway, around the corner and into a small sitting area.

"I'll be right back." Melody smiled.

"That other dress that I almost got, it was the first one I tried on. What if this one fits me perfectly? Should I try on others, just in case? Jesus, what about a veil, or like those sparkly little clips?" Andy stuttered once Melody turned the corner.

"Relax, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Traci waved a hand dismissively.

Melody returned a few minutes later with two dresses draped over her shoulders, still in their plastic bags.

"Alright, I have two for you here. We can always try on more, but I have a good feeling about these." Melody grinned, and opened the door to the girls' left. "After you."

Andy smiled sheepishly and shuffled into the room, silently hoping that this process wouldn't be as terrifying as it seems. The door closed behind them, leaving Traci and Gail in a fit of sheer anticipation.

"So, what's the lucky man's name?" Melody asked as Andy slipped into a satin robe and waited for her to hang the dresses.

"Sam Swarek." She grinned.

"Swarek, huh? I think that fits quite nicely with Andy." Melody giggled as she hung up the second dress.

"Andy Swarek." Andy laughed. "Yeah, it does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" Melody stepped back next to her to look at the dresses.

"Which one do you want to try on first?" She crossed her arms and cocked one hip.

"Oh, God, I don't know. They're so beautiful." Andy said, in awe. "Let's do this one first." Andy decided, pointing to the crisp, structured dress on the right.

"Sounds good." Melody stepped forward and began unlacing the dress. Andy stepped into it, and Melody pulled it up over her body before lacing it up again. Andy stood on the pedestal, hands over her eyes.

"I'm not looking until it's completely done up." She laughed.

"I totally get it, girl." Melody smiled. She finished tying the back and then reached around to Andy's front, to straighten out the delicate neckline. "Open your eyes." Andy slowly dropped her hands to her side and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my Lord, I love this." She gasped. "Do you like it?"

"It looks amazing!" Melody smiled. "Wanna go show your friends?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Andy practically skipped out of the room, and onto the pedestal in the hall.

"Andy! What the hell, you look amazing!" Traci beamed.

"Oh my God, how is this even fair." Gail shook her head. "That dress was made for you!" Andy smiled at the dress in the mirror.

"I like it." She whispered, grinning. "A lot." She swayed a little, making the long lines of the dress sway with her. It clung to her body from the seam of the sweetheart neckline down to her slim hips, before continuing the long silhouette down to the floor, gathering around her feet with a two foot train; delicate stones placed around the neck and down the center of her body, bits of ruching highlighting her curves.

"I have to take a picture." Traci jumped up and ran in front of Andy, snapping a photo with her cell phone.

"Are you even gonna bother with the other one?" Gail asked, her eyes not leaving the dress.

"I think you should." Melody chimed in. "Don't get me wrong, this looks amazing on you. But the fact is, everything in this salon will fit you perfectly. You are basically the mannequin that we order." She smiled. "Why don't we give the other one a try, and just see how it fits?"

"That's probably a good idea." Andy laughed, taking one last look before stepping down and walking back into the room with Melody on her tail.

"I hate her. She is _so _gorgeous." Gail pouted.

"You looked like that, and then you decided to start growing children inside your belly." Traci smiled. "You'll get your figure back, lady. Right now, why don't you just put your new and enlarged boobs to good use?" The two laughed and chatted away, as Traci sent the photo of Andy to Dov, Chris, Jerry and Megan.

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a teary eyed Andy.

"Oh, she's crying, this is the one." Gail called out, trying to jump to her feet.

"This makes me really happy." Andy smiled demurely as she stepped up onto the pedestal again, twisting and turning, making the beautiful gown move with her. Another sweetheart neckline with light embellishment, but this time with a fitted waist and gathers down the center.

"Like, I really love this one." Melody sighed and smiled inwardly as she watched another happy bride cry tears of joy.

"Picture!" Traci snapped another photo and sent it out.

"Andy, that is absolutely stunning." Gail said in awe. "It's perfect. It screams sunset beach wedding."

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful." She gazed down at the dress.

"I hate to break it to you, honey, but you make the dress what it is. It's perfect for you." Melody said quietly. "Let me grab you a veil." She walked down the hallway.

Out of nowhere, Traci burst out laughing.

"What?" Andy raised an eyebrow, turning to face her friend.

"Dov likes this one the best too. Read." She handed her the cell phone.

_Text Message_

_Wow! Little Andy, a bride. Both dresses look great,_

_But I like the second one best. Don't tell Sam, but I'd_

_Totally hit that. Megan likes it too._

_Dov Epstein_

"What a nutcase!" Andy laughed, passing the phone to Gail so she could read it.

"Oh, Trace, you got another message." Gail passed the vibrating phone back to Traci, who just nodded as she read the message.

"Chris says he knew you were beautiful, but this is just ridiculous. He likes the second one, too. And then he asked about Gail." Traci put her hand over her heart. "Aw, how sweet."

"He's such a school boy. He's gonna make such a great Dad." Gail swooned. "He's already spoiled Abby. So sweet."

"Is he finished the nursery yet?" Andy asked.

"He finished a few weeks ago. It's so perfect. He wanted to renovate our kitchen, but I put my foot down." She laughed.

"Okay, you really caught a good one, Gail." Melody laughed, as she reappeared and clipped the veil into Andy's hair. "He willingly put together a nursery, and then volunteered to do the kitchen? He must love you! My husband won't take out the garbage unless I threaten to cut off a rather… important appendage." Everyone laughed, hard.

"Oh, Andy, Jerry likes the second one as well. It looks unanimous." She raised her eyebrows. "Is this it?"

"I'm getting MARRIED!" Andy shrieked. "In THIS DRESS!" Gleeful screams erupted throughout the hallway. "This is phenomenal." She smiled at herself in the mirror, finally proud of the person looking back at her. "My flowers are going to go so well with it."

"You went with the white roses, and light blue calla lilies, right?" Traci held up her finger. Andy nodded, and she clapped a little. "It's going to look amazing."

"I want to get married!" Gail sighed. "Oh my God, I am getting married, Holy SHIT." Everyone let their inhibitions fly right out the window. This, was a time for celebration.

"Melody, my love, it seems pretty quiet around here today." Andy raised an eyebrow.

"There was a trunk show on the other side of town." Melody explained.

"Well, in that case, why don't I get out of this dress, give you some money and then crack another bottle of champagne?" A mischievous light glinted in her eyes.

"Honey, that is the best suggestion I have heard all day." She retrieved another bottle from the fridge around the corner, and popped the top.

"To weddings, and wonderful husbands, and life. And babies." Andy made sure to include Gail in her toast. "To us."

* * *

The inspiration for Andy's wedding dress: www[dot]thebridalsuite[dot]ca/collection/bridal_gowns/Destination_Wedding/cassidy_sara_d162[dot]html


	3. Help a Brother Out!

First off, I'd just like to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas, Boxing Day, the whole deal. If my year was any indication, I feel like life kind of owes us a bit. So 2011, get ready to payup! :P

Thank you for all of your reviews, they really do mean so much to me! Especially because I'm not just Sam and Andy centric, it makes me really happy to know that you guys still like reading it!

In this chapter, we have the men of fifteen (minus Oliver) going shopping. Men need to look good too!

I am still writing a Christmas Party fic, I'm just later than I would've liked. I really like syncing up my fics with the actual months, so we're all in the same mindframe as our favourite coppers, but life is increasingly busy! Two more fics, Christmas party, and then ...? (Stay tuned.)

Oh, there's a little rude language in this.

ENJOY!

* * *

Help a Brother Out!

"It's about time, man." Chris pulled himself up off the front steps of Dov's house as his friend jogged up the driveway. "Two hours? Really?" I could've run a freakin' marathon and still gotten back before you." He raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"Sorry, sorry. Traffic, was brutal." He glanced back at Megan, who was just rounding the corner; a touch of colour still in her face. He flashed a grin at his girlfriend, knowing that traffic was not at all the reason they were late.

"Whatever. We've gotta go and just get this done. God, I hate shopping." He waved to Megan, before tugging Dov by the arm. "Any day now, buddy." He said impatiently.

"I'll see you in a few hours, okay love?" Dov kissed Megan on the nose and handed her the house keys he had in his hand.

"Don't get in too much trouble, kids." She laughed, waving them off. "Get out of here."

"Good to see you, Megan." Chris smiled, already making his way to his car with Dov in tow.

The drawn out goodbye finally ceased and the two got in the car. Chris pulled away from the curb and began driving out to Eaton Centre.

"I really hope we don't see the girls there. They'd try to dress us." Chris muttered. "Why didn't Megan go with them?" He was still a little protective of his childhood friend.

"We ended up in London this morning." Dov laughed. "Just a spur of the moment thing, we were at Milagro's when they called."

"Random road trips? What's gotten into you, man? Before I moved in with Gail, you wouldn't even get off your ass to go get takeout." Chris pointed out, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"It's a little more fun with Megan. Sorry, brother." Dov laughed, bracing against Chris' tactical driving. "Buddy, put it away. We aren't on duty, no need to be swerving all over the bloody map." He laughed.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Chris smiled a little, straightening out in the lane.

"Oh God. Alright, what's bugging you?" Dov looked over when Chris didn't answer him. "What is it? Do you want me to like, touch your shoulder like girls do?" He placed his hand on Chris' shoulder but then yanked it back, crinkling his nose. "Nope! Too weird." He faced front.

"Gail is over half way through this pregnancy. It's usually closer to ten months, compared to nine, she's at twenty five of thirty six to forty weeks." He shook his head. "It still doesn't seem, real. You know?" His expression changed to one of joy. "But in twelve to sixteen weeks, I'll have a baby girl."

"You need to stop adding and subtracting weeks and months and years here. Relax." Dov interjected.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll see how you deal when you knock up your girlfriend. Ew, please don't get her pregnant. She's just a kid." He shuddered.

"Chris, she's only a year younger than me." Dov raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's not how I remember her! I look at her and see thirteen year old Megan, not twenty three year old Megan." He reasoned.

"Chris, that's weird. She is definitely not thirteen anymore." He smiled to himself. "Although she still is pretty small. Her hands are tiny." He snickered, looking at his palm and tracing out where her hand fit so perfectly in his.

"She's like, 5'6", Dov. Not that small. She's Andy's height." Chris looked at him, a little puzzled.

"I don't know. She's built differently." He decided. "A good differently. A very good differently." He smiled.

"Hey, speaking of Andy, did you see her wedding dress?" Chris' eyes widened.

"Whoa, down boy. Don't go all Maid of Honour on me here." Dov laughed.

"Hey, shut up. She looked amazing and you know it." He glared at his friend.

"That is true." Dov nodded. "Hey, weddings. What are you and Gail planning?" Chris sighed.

"Well, we decided to put it off for a while. We most definitely are engaged, but we couldn't put a wedding together while she's pregnant, or after Abby's born for at least six or seven months, probably longer." He grimaced. "She was so excited when I asked her, she really was. And then we have to put it off."

"Well it has to be at the right time, or it wouldn't be as magical right?" Dov raised his eyebrows. "It'll work out. What did you say to her, anyway?" Chris began to chuckle.

"Well, I was driving back to the station from Toronto Grace, and I couldn't stop thinking about Leah and how fragile life is. So after shift, I went out and bought her the biggest diamond ring I could afford." He smiled, so did Dov. "I didn't really have anything planned, so I just went for it. I got home and she was getting out of the shower. I basically walked in to the bathroom and got down on one knee."

"Really?" Dov laughed.

"Yep!" Chris continued. "I was like, Gail, I love you, and I love Abby. And I'd be totally lost without you." He blushed a little. "I said, I know that it's not the same for you, because you'll always be able to find your way, but I couldn't get up in the morning if you weren't next to me. Let's make it official, and walk this road together. Marry me." He nodded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"That's, brave. I'm proud of you, man." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Obviously, she said yes?" Chris began laughing.

"She laughed at me and said 'Chris, I get lost when we split up at the grocery store so I can find chips and you can find milk. I'd walk down any road with you.' It was kind of magical, I feel like someone should have filmed it." He shrugged, smiling.

"Filmed you proposing to a naked Gail?" Dov raised his eyebrow and Chris bit his lip in response, furrowing his brow.

"That's a good point."

The rest of the drive was full of anxiety. The two rookies hadn't been to a black tie Christmas party before, and while they knew what the expectations were, it still freaked them out. They'd only worn suits a few times in their lives, not including during the sting they ran a few months back.

"I'm serious, does blue not go with black? I thought everything went with black!" Chris exclaimed.

"No, black goes with everything, not the other way around." Dov corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He threw his hands up, letting the wheel straighten out before pulling into a parking spot.

"We are in trouble." Dov shook his head.

They made it to the Suit Exchange, a store basically foreign to both of them. As intimidating as it was, walking into a store with so many options and so many ways to mess up and look disastrous, they were cops. And they would carry themselves as so.

"Oh thank God." Dov exhaled and pointed to the back of the store, where two familiar faces stood, holding ties over black suit jackets. They made their way over and braced for the abrasive glare they were sure to get.

"Jerry? Sam?" Chris asked quietly. The two men looked away from the mirror and grinned once they caught on to the situation. Slinging his tie over the nearest rack, Sam turned on his heel and put on the sleaziest grin he could manage.

"What can I help you with, boys?" He raised an eyebrow, daring one of them to say it.

"Well, nothing, we're uh, just looking for something for the party." Dov nodded quickly.

"Yeah? That's it? You know what you're looking for, and," Sam picked up the tie again and held it against his suit dramatically, "what doesn't go with black?"

"Oh and you do, Sammy?" Jerry laughed, snatching his tie away from him. "Look, as much as I love harassing you darling little rooks, I think we're just about as lost as you are." He swallowed his pride.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "I have a few suits, but they're too big now. And they're old." He scrunched up his nose. "My sister would always help me with this, but now I'm left to wander around like a lunatic, trying to find one of these," he flicked at a suit hanging beside him, "that doesn't make me look like an idiot."

"Yes." Dov said quietly, smiling. "I have no idea what I'm doing. We wear black, right?" He shifted uncomfortably and lowered his voice.

"I like that." Jerry pointed at a mannequin, donning a simple black sports jacket and dress pants.

"It is nice." Sam mused.

"I'm buying that." He flagged down a salesperson to find him his size.

"And then there was three." Chris sighed. "After this, do you guys wanna hit up that place on Augusta? The Burger Bar and something…" he trailed off.

"Burger Bar and Tequila Tavern. Sounds good. Drinks on you? Great." He clapped Chris on the shoulder and slid past him, a white collared shirt catching his eye.

"Hmm…" Dov walked over to some blazers, hanging neatly on the back wall. "Good enough." He found one in his size and went in search of some pants.

"And then there was one." Chris sighed. He began searching the racks, combing everything from suits to sport coats to shirts to blazers and everything in between. Finally, the saleswoman helped him find a decent looking suit.

After many trials and even more errors, the four men stood in the dressing room, shoulder to shoulder, in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. Sam with his hands in the pockets of the dark denim jeans, just formal enough to slide under the radar; with a crisp white button down. Jerry, in his detective stance, with his hands on his hips, pushing back the classic navy sport coat he'd chosen, with a white shirt and black pants. Dov stood with his arms at his sides and his head tilted, taking in this foreign formal blazer and dress pants. Chris, in a simple black suit with a blue tie, stood uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Guys," he broke the silence, "we look like total douches."

"Yep." Dov responded immediately.

"Pretty much!" Jerry concurred.

"I hate parties." Sam groaned, making the entire conversation sound slurred. "Whatever, douches or not, I want a drink." He turned around. "Taryn!" He called to the saleswoman. She stuck her head around the door, eyes questioning. "Ring us up."

They changed back into their street clothes and paid for their party attire, before walking as a group out to the parking lot.

"Jerry!" Sam burst out laughing. "Remember that guy that wore the baby blue suit last year? The one that looked fresh out of the eighties?" Jerry cracked up.

"Oh man, that guy was a douche." Chris and Dov exchanged glances, but didn't speak up as the two officers fell behind them in step a little, both clutching their stomachs and laughing.

"Oh God, I need a drink." Jerry sighed, stopping at Sam's truck. "We'll meet you guys there!"

The two rookies nodded back and climbed into Chris' car, more than ready to drown their fears in alcohol. Or for Dov, diet coke.


	4. Chris' Boobs

Last one! Thank you so much for your reviews, you know I love you all. My next fic will be up soon, so be on the lookout! It's kind of hard to catch the theme of it in this one, it's kind of a male venting session.

And FYI, Ben Bass actually does play guitar. (I read it somewhere, heheheeheheheeheh). Sexy.

* * *

"Chris' Boobs."

"I have no idea. But I was just sitting there, like, oh HELL NO!" Sam slurred, slamming his palm down on the table. "Man, don't even touch my barbeque."

The entire table burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the few other people in the bar. They'd been there for forty five minutes tops, and Sam was plastered, with Jerry close behind. Upon arrival, Sam realized that he knew the owner from high school, and that, in turn, translated to bottomless drinks.

"I don't like drinking that much, not with Gail so pregnant." Chris had said earlier, earning him a few good punches to the arm and cat calls from his two superior officers.

"Sammy boy, I think Diaz is whipped." Jerry cracked an imaginary whip in his hand, complete with sound effects. Chris just took it quietly as they found their table.

Now, here they were. Chris had a few drinks, but not nearly as much as the two men across the table from them, who were playing five finger fillet with butter knives, cursing the world when they'd stab themselves.

"Guys, tone it down. Seriously. People are staring." Dov hushed from across the table, completely sober. Chris felt bad about going drinking with Dov, but he'd insisted that it was okay. He had a few waters, a coke, and he was the designated driver. And he was proud of that.

"Dov, I am completely under control." Jerry looked at him, a sudden sombreness washing over him. "Samuel, I believe they think we are wasted." He sat up straight and spoke with a British accent.

"But Jerry," Sam leaned over and whispered loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, "we are wasted." A waitress saved the day.

"Alright, I have two sides of fries here," she passed them to Chris and Dov, "a cheeseburger with extra bacon and definitely no pickles, and a plate of wings." Sam and Jerry hungrily grabbed at the plates like they had when they were six.

"Thanks, doll." Jerry winked.

"That was weird." Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Oh my God I hope the food sobers them up a bit." Dov whispered to Chris, who nodded frantically in turn.

"They're like thirty year old frat boys!" He whispered back.

Thankfully, a big glass of water, some food and an hour later, the boys had regained a bit of their composure. As they walked out of the bar, Dov left a generous tip and gave the waitress an apologetic smile.

"Nice one, guys." Chris laughed as they walked to the cars. "You feeling any better?"

"I told Andy we could get a dog, but I want a cat more. But I like dogs, but I'm a cat person. They require less walkin's and they keep your feet warm." Sam said adamantly.

"I think that's code for not really." Dov laughed. "I'll take Sam home in his truck; you take Jerry in your car?" He proposed.

"Sounds good." Chris shrugged, pushing Jerry towards his car. "I'll talk to you later, buddy!"

"Bye!" Dov laughed back as Sam fished around in his pocket for his keys. After a minute of standing on the sidewalk, he finally located them in his other pocket.

"I must have forgot that they were in there." He shrugged.

"How are you not puking?" Dov looked at Sam as he helped him to the truck. "How much did you just drink? Enough to kill a small child." He shook his head.

"It takes many years of going to the Penny after work to build up a strong stomach like I have. Both in the alcohol sense and the sense where I have great abs." He let his head lean against the window, watching the traffic pass as Dov pulled out of the parking lot.

They hadn't been driving for more than five minutes when Sam's eyes widened and his hand shot up, his index finger pointing across the road.

"Turn here! Turn! Turn! Turn! Do it now! Turn here!" He insisted, spinning the steering wheel to the left. Thankfully, Dov got control of it again, but did as he was told.

"Oh my God, Jerry, come to that park. We have to have a fire. Right now." He said into his cell phone, after silently thanking his speed dial.

"What park?" Jerry answered, his voice elevated.

"Jerry, calm down." Chris laughed in the background.

"That one, that park near that place where we went after that party a few years ago and had a fire, remember? And people were like, we're gonna call the cops on you. And you yelled back, lady, we ARE the cops!" He laughed. "Go there! Me and Dov are going there."

"Yes! Good idea. Chris, you jolly old fellow, turn this vehicle around." Sam had always wondered why Jerry went so British when he was drunk. "See you in like thirty seconds."

"No, Jerry, we'll see them in like ten minutes. I don't even know where we're going!" Chris corrected him.

"Thirty seconds!" Jerry shrieked, hanging up his phone.

"Now turn there. And then go left, and there will be this big rock, turn there." Sam instructed Dov. A few minutes and a few U-turns later, they finally reached a small clearing in the center of a wooded area. Sam was the first one out of the truck, jogging to the edge of the grass and opening his arms, inhaling the scent of the trees.

"I thought you hated the wilderness." Dov raised an eyebrow, joining him.

"I do. Just not this one." Sam smiled and walked out into the field. By the time Chris and Jerry pulled up, Sam and Dov were already laying on their backs in the middle of the clearing. Dov smiled patiently as Sam explained the shapes in the clouds.

"Sammy!" Jerry ran over to Sam and essentially tackled him, even though he was already on the ground.

"Ew, Jerry, don't touch me." Sam waved his hand, speaking in a very flamboyant voice.

"Are we actually lying on the ground?" Chris asked. "It's wet."

"Get over it, little boy. You got Gail to warm you up when you get home." Jerry laughed. "We all got someone to warm us up."

"Except Dov." Sam pointed out, before correcting himself. "No, no, Dov, you got a girl, right? I knew that." He looked at Jerry and repeated himself. "I knew that."

"Have you not met Megan before? You helped me find her, Sam." Dov inquired.

"Megan? No. I met Edie, but only cause she was that chick with that thing." He shrugged. "I trust Megan is a lovely girl."

"Oh she's definitely lovely." Jerry laughed. "But nothing beats my Traci." He grinned.

"You met her, and I haven't? Dov is like our child, and we don't know his girlfriend." Sam slurred, again.

"I'm not your child!" Dov laughed as Chris finally lay down next to them.

"I only met her once because I had to pick up Traci from Andy's once and she was there." Jerry ignored Dov.

"She was at my house, and I didn't meet her?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I think you were out. It's a shame, she's a nice girl." He nodded dramatically.

"I cannot wait for you two to sober up." Chris groaned. "She's a great girl. I think you'd like her, Sam."

"Do you like her? Like, like her, like her?" He lifted his head and winked at Chris.

"What? No!" Chris shook his head frantically. "I knew her when we were little. We were best friends."

"Aw, B.F.F.'s." Jerry sighed.

A lull settled over the four men as they lay in the grass, to a point where Dov wondered if Sam or Jerry had fallen asleep.

"What music do people play at weddings?" Sam broke the silence abruptly. "I like rock music. Like good jams, guys. But I don't think Andy wants that. I said I'd take care of music, but I don't know what to do about it." He mused.

"Can't you look online for that?" Jerry asked.

"She talked me into having our wedding in Riviera Maya." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I love her and all, but I hate planes." He exhaled. "Flying over the ocean in a fricken tin can. It's bullshit."

"I think they have music at the resorts that you can use." Chris interjected.

"I should just play the music." Sam decided. "I can play guitar the whole time."

"You play guitar?" Dov raised an eyebrow.

"Not as good as me!" Jerry laughed.

"I'm way better than you! You play the ukulele, Jerry." He snorted.

"And guitar! Be quiet!" He smacked him on the arm.

"Megan plays guitar." Dov said randomly. "You would like her. You could play together." He glanced up at Sam.

"You really think leaving your girl in a room with me and my guitar is a good idea? It's been known to be a love machine, of sorts." Sam warned, chuckling.

"I trust her." Dov laughed.

"Shut up, can we talk about something important for a second?" Jerry called out. "Deadbeat Dex's sentencing is tomorrow." Silence. "I think he's getting two years plus probation, and that's cause I put in a good word."

"Why did you put in a good word?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Cause I talked him into telling the judge that he didn't need conjugal visits with Leo. He doesn't do it for Leo, just to make Trace mad. Leo doesn't like them either." He nodded.

"But what if he does? He'll probably miss his son, Jer." Sam pointed out.

"I thought that at first too, but then he took it a step further and said he didn't care if he ever saw Leo's face again, or that of his 'slut mother's'." His jaw clenched a little.

"He said that? To a judge? What did the judge say?" Chris asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, I had to leave before I knocked him out." Jerry responded curtly.

"Understandable." The rookie replied. Dov checked his phone for the third time in twenty minutes, and Sam took notice.

"You gonna be late for something, bud?" He asked, sobriety slowly creeping in.

"No, it's just, I'm just wondering what Megan's up to." He shrugged.

"You hittin' that yet?" Sam rolled over onto his stomach and asked, point blank. Dov felt a slight brush creep up his neck, but it was Chris that lost his poise.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He insisted quietly, covering his ears. If there was one thing that the mighty Chris Diaz couldn't handle, it was the mental image of Dov and Megan, _together._

"Dov, you hittin' that?" Jerry chimed in. Slowly, Dov swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "For how long?"

"Is this really necessary?" Chris asked, voice elevated due to his hands still blocking out all sound.

"Yes. We can tell if this is going to last, right now. We're relationship gurus, Chris. We've seen it all." Sam chuckled. "We're like wizards."

"You're weird." Jerry looked at him, an estranged look on his face. "Epstein! Tell me!"

"Yesterday." He admitted quietly.

"And you've been together for how long?" Sam rested his head in his hands.

"Four and a half weeks." He answered, just as quiet.

"A month? That's actually not too bad. I'm surprised." Jerry pointed out.

"Come on, man. You say that like it wasn't even an option for the first month. I nearly ripped her clothes off the first night she slept over." Dov laughed.

"When did she first sleep over?" Sam asked.

"The day after I met her." He smiled.

"What? Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We were at her place, watching movies, then we ended up getting coffee, and staying at High Park until like three AM. Then we ended up with her drunk friends puppy. So she kind of stayed over, and never really left, except for those few days. Remember, you help me look for her, Sam." He checked his phone again, trying to hide the fact that he so desperately wanted to get home to her. The fear of losing her again was still so great, it gave him chills.

"Oh yeah." Sam muttered, shaking his head.

"Why did you wait a month and a half exactly?" Jerry tilted his head.

"She finally told me some things about herself that were weighing on her, and then she said she loved me. And I was like thank God, I love you too." Dov laughed. "One thing led to another, you know."

"She said she loved you?" Chris rolled over, a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah." Dov nodded.

"Insanity." He rolled over again.

"Well hopefully I can meet her before the wedding." Sam laughed, eliciting confused expressions from his friends. "You're all coming, and so are your girlfriend slash fiancées." He sighed.

"Yes!" Jerry threw his hands up in the air, and Dov and Chris high fived.

"Be my best men?" Sam asked meekly. "Oliver too."

"Yes!" They all called out.

"Glad that's settled." Sam rested his head on his arms, laying them down in the grass.

"We're men, and we're talking about weddings." Jerry mused. "This is strange."

"Yes, yes it is." Dov laughed.

"While we're at it," Sam lifted his head, "how's the baby, Diaz?"

"Oh, don't get him started." Dov groaned.

"She's healthy, and active. Gail's always getting kicked in the side." He explained. "We're twenty five weeks in."

"That's it? Gail looks like she's eight months in, at least!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Well, detective, if you'd look at her stomach instead of her boobs you'd see that she really isn't that big." He retorted lightly, making Dov and Sam laugh.

"I like boobs better." Jerry reasoned.

"Yeah, but not Gail's boobs. They're mine." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, Jer. Leave Chris' boobs alone." Sam laughed. "You guys wanna get out of here?" He felt a raindrop on his forehead.

"That's probably a good idea." Dov leapt to his feet.

"You know," Jerry began as they started walking back to the cars, "you two aren't so bad, rooks. We should do this again."

Chris and Dov couldn't help but feel a bit honoured, this coming from a detective.

"I'm down." Chris laughed, and Dov just nodded.

Sam and Jerry climbed into separate cars and Dov and Chris followed. They were all glad that they could finally put the worries about the party behind them, and focus on the bigger things at hand.

And there definitely was bigger things.


End file.
